


Jealousy

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Business Deals, Jealousy, M/M, mentioned explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9429239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Swindle is annoyed (totally not jealous) of Lockdown's new partner, Prowl.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and shitty but, it's something.

  
        "Swindle, you really need to stop scaring my customers away, it's bad for business," Lockdown sighed, rubbing his forehelm in agitation as the enlarged image of the galactic arms dealer smiled down at him on the holoscreen. "I'm going to block your frequency."  
        "Now, _that's_ bad for business. Besides, I'm all the business you need." Swindle winked, chuckling to himself. He'd made an unexpected appearance and then had proceeded to intimidate the customer. This wasn't the first time he'd done it either.   
        Lockdown looked up through the canopy of his servo. "What are you, jealous?" He asked, smirking as he lowered his servo and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and his legs.  
        The other mech scoffed, a small break in his casual demeanour before his calm smile was back again. "Jealous? Hardly. I don't know the meaning of the word."   
        "Yeah, the only words in your data bank are money, sales, and business."   
        "And your name of course~" He purred, causing the bounty hunter to role his optics. "Speaking of, I've got a toy I believe you'd enjoy."   
        That peaked Lockdown's interest. "Send it to me and I'll tell you how I like it."   
        "Ah, ah, this is a toy for two~ It'd be much better in person, I promise."   
        He raised an optic ridge before understanding. "Alright, what time and how much?"                   
        "I'll tell you when I get there, first round is half off, given you give me a good time." Swindle leaned forward, resting his chin on his fists as he wiggled his frame side to side both enticing and excitedly.   
        "Well, aren't you charitable."  
        "Another word not in my banks~ Anyways, sadly I'm a few galaxies over doing business so, I'll be a while. Send me a time and coordinates and I'll make sure to be there. Bye~" The transmission ended.

* * *

  
  
  
        "Ah, Earth, how I did not miss you." Swindle in-vented the alien air deeply before stepping up to the intended rendezvous, the bounty hunter's ship. His energy signature was recognized and the doors instantly opened for him. He frowned slightly when the owner wasn't standing there to greet him but, internally shrugged it off and entered by himself. Still, he put his iconic smile back on and hummed quietly as he made his way through the empty hallways to the bridge.   
        The walk seemed so much longer than he remembered, and the empty echoing of his own pedes was unnerving. He continued on and chose to break the deafening silence despite himself. "Lockdown? Hello?" There was no response but, the closer he got to the front of the ship, he began to hear voices. He instantly recognized Lockdown's but, the other was unfamiliar so, he quieted his steps and snuck towards the open doorway.   
        He was cast in light from the room and he quickly peaked inside, confirming Lockdown was there before ducking back out. He listened intently to the conversation which sounded strangely a lot like a proposal for partnership. He released a quiet 'hm' as he squinted suspiciously. He was Lockdown's only partner, both in business and...what ever their relationship was.  
        "Listen, I like you Prowl. You're-"  
        "I knew it!" Swindle cut the bounty hunter off as he made a sudden appearance.  
        "Oh, Swindle," Was Lockdown's only response, it seemed like he hadn't been expecting the arms dealer but, he showed no surprise at being caught. "Slag, you were supposed to come today? Oh well, looks like I forgot."           
        Swindle's glare had rested on the  _Autobot_  in the room but, quickly shifted to his partner.   
        "I should be going." 'Prowl' spoke up, beginning to exit as tension rose but, was stopped.  
        "Hold on." The bounty hunter blocked his exit.   
        "You're trying to replace me with an  _Autobot_? I have to say, I'm quite offended." Swindle looked far more than just offended, he looked royally pissed off.   
        "What are you talking about?"           
        "I over heard you! You just said you like him, you haven't even told me you like me!" He poked the other mech's chest before crossing his arms.   
        Lockdown sighed in annoyance. "It's not like that."   
        "Really." The arms dealer sounded far from convinced.   
        "Uh, I have a mechfriend." Prowl piped up, no longer wishing to be the reason for this argument and hoping that would diffuse the situation so he could leave.           
        "You do?" Lockdown asked.  
        Swindle fumed. "I KNEW YOU WERE GOING AFTER HIM DAMN IT! Don't lie to me!"   
        The bounty hunter grabbed the arms dealer's face to shut him up, ignoring him. "Who is it?"   
        "...Jazz." The Autobot hesitantly answered, hoping the other two mechs wouldn't see through his lie.   
        Swindle clearly didn't care who it was as he got the other mech's servo off his face and began yelling again. Which was finally the opening Prowl was looking for as he quickly slipped away as they began to argue. 

* * *

          
        "Haha, I'm glad I could inadvertently help." Jazz chuckled as he listened to the cyber ninja's story.                   
        "I hope you don't mind. I had to think of someone quickly."   
        "Nah, anytime. I didn't take you for much of a liar though, so, why don't we go get a drink and turn that lie into a truth? What do you say, my mech?" His visor flashed in a wink.   
        "After the day I've had? Sure thing." Prowl laughed, happy to finally be in welcomed company. Jazz being the only one he didn't mind a date with.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin~


End file.
